Christmas Pudding
by eroticboi80
Summary: Edge was looking forward to re-uniting with his daughter that he had out of wedlock while in High School. Both of them would discover feelings they harboured towards each other. Incest. Don't like? Don't read. Enjoy.


**Here's my attempt at a WWE fanfic. **

**I do not own WWE or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the wrestlers on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Edge was looking forward to having his daughter Miranda move in with him while she went to the University of Toronto to study Theatre. It was Christmas Eve and Miranda's birthday was Christmas Day where she would be turning 18. Miranda had no memory of meeting her father in person because she moved to Vancouver with her mother just before she turned one. Miranda's mother was one of Edge's "flings" from high school and Miranda was conceived just before they were about to graduate. Edge and Miranda's mom had a bad falling out as they disagreed on how to raise Miranda and the issue of visitation. Miranda's mom decided to move out west and study Nursing at the University of British Columbia.

Edge lost contact with Miranda's mother soon after moving out to Vancouver and regretted ever since that he did not do more to establish contact or any sense of relationship with Miranda. Edge cared deeply about Miranda even though he had no contact with her but worked all sorts of odd jobs in order to pay for his tuition and child support because he wanted Miranda to have a roof over her head and food on her plate. Edge always hoped that someday, sooner rather later, that Miranda would find out who her father was and pick up the phone and establish some contact. The falling out between Edge and Miranda's mother was pretty bad and Edge was always afraid that if he were to call her and Miranda, that Miranda's mother would hang up immediately.

When Miranda was 13, her and her mother were moving into a new home in Vancouver and while separating what was garbage and what was still needed Miranda came across some documents listing who her father was and could not believe it was Edge since she was a huge WWE fan. After letting the shock sink in, Miranda did not know how to react to the fact that her father was also someone she had a crush on and found him to be really sexy as well before she found out who he really was. As time went on, Miranda was determined to establish contact with her father once she turned 18 and not have to worry about what her mother thought. Miranda wanted to have a father-daughter relationship with Edge because she felt he was a good person as well and probably wanted to re-unite with his daughter someday. When Miranda was 16, she decided to add Edge to Facebook because she felt it was the easiest way to establish contact with him and mentioned in a personal message in her friend request that she was his daughter. When Edge saw the request and the attached message, he did not know how to react but eventually accepted her request to see if she really was his daughter and not someone posing as his daughter.

Miranda initiated the first contact via the Facebook chat function and in order to prove that she was really Edge's daughter, she mentioned the fact that she had a birthmark on her inner thigh that nobody except her parents and the doctor who delivered her would know about. After breaking the ice in terms of making contact, Edge and Miranda ended up chatting for hours as they caught up about each other's lives and would even start talking on the phone on a regular basis.

When Miranda told Edge that she was going to be studying at the University of Toronto, Edge suggested that since he lived in Toronto as well that Miranda live with him in order to save costs and that they would be able to hang out and bond more often. Miranda said that she would love nothing more than to spend time together and make up for lost time. Miranda said that she would move to Toronto during the Christmas holidays as she was scheduled to start her studies during the winter semester and from that moment on, Edge looked forward to hopefully being the father that he wanted to be since the moment Miranda was born.

Miranda's flight from Vancouver was due to arrive in Toronto on Christmas morning so naturally Edge went to the airport to meet Miranda and once she appeared into his sight, he could not believe what a beautiful woman she had become. Edge just loved Miranda's blond hair look with her 5ft4, 95 pound frame. Edge almost started to cry since he felt it was like yesterday that she was just a newborn baby and thinking about all the childhood memories he felt he denied her. When Miranda saw Edge standing there waiting for him, she almost ran towards him and ended up giving Edge a big hug and the two of them felt as if they always had this special bond but never able to express themselves. Edge simply told Miranda that they have a lot of catching up to do now. Edge got Miranda's luggage and walked towards his Mercedes SUV, loaded up the car and went home.

Edge had a condominium located along the waterfront in downtown Toronto and once they were inside, he told Miranda that this was her home as well. Edge showed Miranda her room and allowed her to unpack her things. Knowing that Miranda would be exhausted from the flight and everything, Edge said she could take a rest if she wanted to. Edge promised that they would go out for her birthday and take her out for dinner and a movie in the evening. Miranda thought that was the perfect outing and after unpacking some of her things, she snuck into her father's room while he was in the kitchen and placed an envelope with the word "dad" underneath the blanket on his bed right below the pillow. Miranda snuck back into her room without Edge knowing the fact that she was in his room. Miranda took a nap before having a quick bite to eat for lunch with her father.

Later on that afternoon, Miranda took a shower and got dressed for dinner and the movie with Edge doing the same thing. Edge was ready before Miranda and watched some television as he waited for her and when she came out of her room, she wore a tight outfit that consisted of a skirt and blouse that showed a lot of cleavage. Edge could not help but stare at the cleavage even if it was for a split second and felt dirty for doing so. Edge wore a charcoal-coloured sport jacket with a black t-shirt and jeans. Edge removed Miranda's winter coat from the closet and helped her into it before removing his own coat from the closet and putting it on. Both of them walked down to the car and went to the restaurant.

Edge took Miranda to a nice little Italian restaurant which was also a favourite of his. It was also one of the few establishments that was open on Christmas Day and the quiet atmosphere suited Edge just fine. At the restaurant, they both talked about life in general, their goals, and other such things. By the time the food had arrived, Miranda had ordered a chicken parmesan with tomato sauce and iced tea to drink while Edge had ordered fettuccine alfredo with a big slice of garlic bread and a glass of red wine to drink. After dinner, Edge had the staff bring out a piece of cake with a candle on it and sing "Happy Birthday" making Miranda blush. Afterwards, both of them went to the movie theatre and saw a movie before coming back home.

After returning home, Edge and Miranda sat on the couch and relaxed as they watched some television. Miranda noticed the vast collection of wrestling DVDs that her father had with many of them featuring him. Miranda asked if they could watch some of the matches with her father and he agreed. Edge put in one of the DVDs and as they watched a match featuring him, it was one of the matches where he had his pants pulled down and his ass was bared for all to see. Edge started to blush in embarrassment but then noticed that Miranda started to act like she was squirming in her seat trying not to get wet. Miranda had seen her father's ass many times on television and in photos but this was the first time she had seen it in High-Definition and she thought it came through very nicely.

Edge started to ask himself certain questions about Miranda and after an hour or so later, Miranda decided to go to bed and once she was inside her room Edge went to his room with a concerned look on his face and when he opened up the blanket on his bed, he discovered the envelope that Miranda had place on there. Edge opened up the envelope and discovered a picture of Miranda wearing a white bra that was almost undone on one side showing a partial breast. Edge was just floored as if he was kicked in the gut and wondering why his daughter would give him such a provocative photo and when he turned the photo over, it looked as if Miranda had kissed the photo. It was as if the photo was a tease as part of something larger that he could not comprehend unless it meant what he thought it meant. There was also a letter in the envelope and Edge read it which said that Miranda was attracted to him as a wrestler before she found out he was her father and once she found out the truth, her feelings became more intense to the point she was sexually attracted to her father. Miranda explained in the letter that she never had the guts to express her feelings to his face and decided to express them in writing. Miranda also went on to explain that for her birthday, the perfect gift in her opinion would be to lose her virginity to her father on her 18th birthday. Miranda explained that she knew what she had just said would be seen as disgusting in most people's eyes but was only being honest in her feelings and would understand if her father decided to kick her out of the house and did not want to have anything to do with her again.

Edge sat down on the bed trying to get over the shock of what he had just found out and did not know how to react. Kicking Miranda out of the house never crossed his mind and did not have any intentions of doing so. After some reflection, Edge decided to go over to Miranda's room and talk to her. The long haired blond wrestler knocked on Miranda's door and her heart felt as if it was about to jump out of her throat because it meant that her father most likely discovered the envelope and saw what was inside. Miranda said Edge could come in and was really nervous to the point she was visibly shaking. Both of them just stared awkwardly at each other with the room being silent to the point that you could hear a pin drop. Edge decided to break the ice.

"Look Miranda, with regard to all this stuff you left on my bed, I'm not going to throw you out of the house and you will always be my daughter regardless."

Miranda breathed a huge sigh of relief and asked her father if he thought she was mentally disturbed or something with Edge responding by saying that he did not know how to react at first but admitted that he would be a hypocrite if he reacted negatively towards Miranda because when he saw his daughter in that outfit from earlier that evening, he had similar feelings towards Miranda. Edge also explained that he had a feeling that Miranda wore that particular outfit in order to lure him into seducing her since it was basically just the two of them spending time together. Edge also confessed that he deliberately showed a match where his ass was shown in order to see what Miranda's reaction would be and obviously the envelope confirmed everything.

Edge told Miranda that in terms of her birthday gift request, he said that with a smile that he could think of no better present to give his daughter than a perfect entrance into the world of womanhood. Miranda had a huge smile from ear-to-ear and just leapt into her father's arms and gave him a big hug. Miranda said she wanted everything to be perfect and started to light up some candles thinking it would add to the romantic atmosphere in the room. Edge turned down the lights as Miranda finished lighting the candles. Edge removed his jacket and embraced Miranda, who was wearing her night time dress which was white and almost see-through. Edge started to kiss Miranda passionately and quickly grabbed on to her round tight buttocks with Miranda thinking to herself what an amazing kisser her father was. Edge pressed Miranda's body up against his a lot closer and loved the feeling of her firm breasts against his torso while Miranda started to get all fidgety as her father's crotch was pressed up against her centre. Both continued to kiss each other passionately but felt the adrenaline rushing through their bodies with ever growing intensity.

Edge took hold of the neck hole on Miranda's dress and just tore it right down the middle with the dress falling down to her ankles revealing her only in her neon pink bra and thong. The fact that Edge felt turned on even more was a huge understatement as he embraced Miranda again after she stepped out of her torn up dress and with some fancy finger work, was able to unhook Miranda's bra in a split second as Miranda jumped up allowing her to mount herself on to Edge with Miranda's legs wrapped around her father's ass and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Edge carried Miranda towards the bed and set her down as he stared at the most beautiful set of breasts and tits he had ever seen before licking her breasts and nipples that were hard as little pebbles. Edge would even gently scrape Miranda's tits with his teeth before moving down Miranda's body with his tongue, licked her navel before stopping to the band of Miranda's underwear.

Edge slowly slid Miranda's thong down her thighs and just ripped it off of her allowing Miranda to spread her legs wide open for the only man she has ever loved. Edge started to work on Miranda's moist vagina and eating it out like there was no tomorrow as he just teased it like crazy with the tip of his tongue with Miranda panting as if she could not keep up with the pace. Miranda's vagina kept getting even more moist with each passing second and kept panting louder and louder as she yelled that she was going to cum.

Edge loved the erotic smell of Miranda's pussy which was clean as a whistle as she has it waxed every so often. The smell was like a magnet for him which was definitely an incentive for him to continue to eat his daughter out. With Miranda struggling to keep up with the waves of adrenaline rushing through her body as her father was being a "vagitarian," she grabbed on to her father's long blond hair and closed her legs up and almost started to squeeze Edge's head leaving him very little room to move his head around. Miranda panted loudly "I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA CUM…," and just let out a loud high pitched scream as she squirted right onto her father's lips.

Edge looked up at Miranda and had a wide grin on his face with Miranda sitting up and grabbing on to the bottom of her father's t-shirt and lifting it up over his head and tossing it on the floor on top of her torn dress and underwear. Edge slid up the bed and laid on top of Miranda as his bare torso pressed up against Miranda's chest and breasts. Father and daughter started making out passionately again as Miranda ran her hands up and down Edge's back. Miranda turned over forcing her father to roll over on to his back as Miranda unbuckled Edge's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Miranda slowly unzipped her father's jeans and tried to hold back her laughter as she slid his jeans down his legs and tossed them on to the floor with the mounting pile of clothes.

"Oh my fuckin' god, tell me you don't wear…on a regular basis," Mirand said as she could no longer hold back her laughter referring to the fact that her father was wearing a red thong.

Edge confessed he wore thongs and loved how sexy they felt on him. Miranda could not help but admit that her father looked hot in a thong and told him so especially with his build. Miranda was really tempted to take a picture of her father in a thong but knew it could never happen all things considered and grabbed on to the sides of her father's panties and slid them down his legs, pressed them against her face and inhaled the smell of them before tossing it on the pile of clothes on the floor. Adam rolled on to his stomach on the bed and gave Miranda a chance to smell his ass if she wanted to considering what she just did with his underwear with Miranda planting her face in between her father's big firm butt cheeks and smelled his ass for several minutes and fell in love with it.

Edge rolled on to his back again with Miranda positioning herself on top of her father in a 69 position and got a chance to have a good look at her father's penis which after all, was essential in creating her. Miranda thought her father's penis looked quite nice even in a flaccid state and could only imagine what it would look like in a hardened state. Miranda ended up taking Edge's dick in her mouth and started to suck on it while the wrestler started to eat out his daughter's wet pussy again. It was also the first time that Miranda was able to touch another man's penis and felt that if she could touch only one man's penis, she was glad it was her father's. As Miranda was giving her father a blow job, she could feel his dick rapidly expand and harden in her mouth and took a good look at it once Edge had a full erection. Edge could not remember launching a boner like a rocket that quickly. Edge's cock was 8.5 inches and thought it was even more beautiful than she ever imagined that it would be. Miranda sucked down on Edge's thick hefty pole all the way to his dirty blond pubic hair a few more times before telling her father in a soft voice that she was "ready." Edge asked Miranda if she was sure and Miranda responded by saying that she had never felt more ready than at that moment which is what her father knew all along.

Edge positioned himself on top of Miranda as he reached for the lube in the drawer of his nightstand beside the bed and squirted some of it on himself and let it ooze down his beautiful cock even though he knew Miranda was wet enough that he could slide pretty easily inside of her but only put some on just in case. Edge positioned his cock in order to line the tip of the head up with Miranda's clitoris and touched it gently in order to tease Miranda and stir up some extra sensual feelings. Edge and Miranda locked eyes and then, the moment every girl dreams of arrived when the wrestler slid his beautiful cock ever so slowly inside of Miranda's wet cunt leading to the loss of his daughter's virginity and mouthed the words "happy birthday." Miranda looked up at her sexy father and mouthed in response "thank you." Edge planted a big wet passionate kiss on Miranda's lips and mouthed in response "you're welcome my precious." Miranda could not ask for better penetration and even though there was some pain involved, Miranda knew that there would be some pain involved but felt that it was a good sort of pain because she always looked forward to this moment and felt that it was something sacred. Miranda told her father how she thought he had such a beautiful cock and Edge returned the compliment by saying that he was happy to have it in such a beautiful pussy like hers.

Edge and Miranda continued to make out passionately again as the wrestler started to thrust slowly inside of Miranda and massaged her new Christmas toy with her vaginal walls. As father and daughter were slowly establishing a rhythm, they both were enjoying every moment of the love making as if they were meant for each other. The feeling of each other's nude bodies was like heaven and it only increased the feeling of lust they both had for each other. Miranda was able to flip her father over on his back with him still inside of Miranda and with her sitting up on Edge she started to bounce up and down on her father's stiff cock as he just looked up at his daughter's beautiful breasts and could not help but feel happy at the fact that he had that hot body of hers all to himself. Edge sat up and started to kiss and even slobber all over Miranda's breasts and just wanted to plant his face in between them. Edge laid on his back again as Miranda freed herself from Adam's cock and started going down on her father again as she had Edge in her mouth again. The nicely-sculpted wrestler looked up at the mirror ceiling and just stared at Miranda's backside along with his own Greek god-like body which always turned him on. After giving her father another hot blow job, Miranda laid next to him with her back to Edge and took his cock in her hand and guided it towards her backside as her father entered her slowly through the back door and started to fuck Miranda's tight little bum.

Edge was getting more and more aggressive in his thrusts while he was inside of Miranda's ass and kissed her on the lips every so often. With Edge constantly thinking about Miranda's breasts and he cupped them with his left hand, the wrestler withdrew and positioned himself on top of Miranda again as he took his cock and gently rubbed it against Miranda's breasts with Miranda taking her breasts and squeezing her father's rock hard dick giving him an erotic tit fuck. The way Miranda was manipulating her father's cock, he let out a huge breath as if he was about to blow his load all over Miranda's breasts and flipped Miranda over and pinned her down on the bed as he took his huge fuck stick and slammed it as hard as he could inside of Miranda's pussy and started to aggressively fuck his daughter's brains out with his throbbing 36-year-old boner inside of Miranda's barely 18-year-old wet swollen cunt. Miranda was panting in a high-pitched squeal as she kept saying "fuck me Edge, fuck me…Edge…" and grabbed on to his firm, nicely-sculpted buttocks.

Edge continued to pump as hard he could and was edging until with one final thrust he roared "FUCKIN' EH!" as he erupted like a volcano inside of Miranda as wave after wave of ecstasy overtook both of them as Edge unleashed ten to twelve huge loads. Miranda had a huge orgasm in the process as well and felt that words could not explain the feeling of having her pussy being full of her father's hot sperm. Edge remained inside of Miranda and laid a huge wet passionate kiss on Miranda's lips as if to say that she was amazing. The wrestler was inside of Miranda for a good five minutes before he pulled out with both of their love juice coated all over Edge's shaft, thighs, balls, pubic hair and Miranda's cunt and thighs. There was also a lot of cum all over the sheets and blanket.

Edge and Miranda laid next to each other on the bed and asked each other if they had any regrets as to what had just happened. Both of them said "none whatsoever," and Edge thanked Miranda for the lovely dessert because he always loves a good cherry pie but also loved a nice, warm apple pie just as much. Edge pointed out that Miranda had not said what she wanted for Christmas. Miranda said that she had received the perfect birthday gift and felt that the perfect Christmas present would be for her father to impregnate her. Edge had an evil looking grin on his face and said that there would be plenty of hot passionate sex between the two of them to make that a reality sooner rather than later. Edge granted his daughter's wish to enter the world of womanhood and was definitely not going to deny her the opportunity to enter the world of motherhood.

**Hope you enjoyed that even though the storyline would be seen as controversial. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
